


High Tension

by toya4withsun



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toya4withsun/pseuds/toya4withsun
Relationships: wheesun
Kudos: 21





	High Tension

耀眼的藍色頭髮在這個人的身上一點也不顯得張狂不羈，反而看上去更加的文靜和諧。

不同於亮麗的髮色，身著簡單的緊身高領衛衣、牛仔寬褲還有腳底踩著現正流行的1970，眼前的那人從頭到腳的每一處，都讓自己忍不住多看幾眼。

......

金容仙覺得自己一定是瘋了才會對自己的學生有興趣。

「老師，我把作業都放這可以嗎？」

「老師？金老師？」

「啊，都可以放的。」回過神來的金容仙連忙投以一個歉意的眼神給面前滿臉疑問的學生，接著說道：「辛苦妳了啊輝人，美術系都這麼忙了還請妳做小老師。」

「不要緊的，老師也很辛苦。」對於眼前漂亮老師的關心，丁輝人低下頭不自在的將頭髮勾至耳後，有些害羞的說道。

大學來到了第三個年頭，丁輝人這時才正視到她還有一卡車的學分得補齊。不過這也不能怪她，在大二的時候她被系上的老師推薦參加國外的美術比賽，日日夜夜和刺鼻的顏料處於一室。好在皇天不負苦心人，她寄出的作品最終獲得了二等獎，這對於大學生來說是一件十分了不起的成績。

時光匆匆，現正大學三年級的她雖然在系上已經獲得了老師們的青睞，但數字是不近人情的，她還是得連同大二沒有通過的學分一起補齊。偏偏她除了美術以外又對其他課程沒有興趣，百般無奈之下只好選擇了音樂系的樂理課程，反正知識這種東西多了也是件好事。

要說是丁輝人衰也好，說她幸運也罷，樂理課的第一堂課她就因為早餐店的阿姨忘記做自己的餐而多等了十幾分鐘。等到她匆忙的提著早餐進了教室後，教室的位置只剩下第一排的最中間。沒有錯，就是大家都知道的連打瞌睡都會被老師發現的第一排最中間。

原本正計算一邊嗑著她香噴噴的早餐一邊追劇的丁輝人像是洩了氣一般，認命的把早餐掛在課桌一旁的掛勾上，眼神死的呆坐在坐位上等著老師進教室。

不過在老師進了教室後，課堂更是進入了全新的氛圍。

「抱歉抱歉，來的路上被系主任纏住了所以耽誤時間，各位同學早安。」走進教室的女人匆忙的將她的包包和手裡印著的講義往講桌上一擺，喘著氣的模樣看的出她是一路小跑步過來的。

不過，這都算不上什麼。

而是這個老師長的超級漂亮的啊！

「想必大家都還不認識我吧？我是新來的老師，我叫金容仙。」女人一反剛才匆忙的模樣，游刃有餘地握著粉筆在白板上大大的寫下自己的名字，「我主攻聲樂和樂理，作曲和鋼琴方面也可以問我。」

「太幸運了吧，修到這麼漂亮的老師的課！」

「說不定這老師的課很難過，感覺她意外的很刁鑽。」

「刁鑽也好，我願意被老師刁鑽！」

講台下的同學紛紛交頭接耳的談論著這位光長相就話題性十足的老師，丁輝人聽著身後的同學們的談話，頓時覺得這堂課應該會挺有趣的。而且她完全沒想過音樂系的學生也會談論這種事，她還以為音樂系的學生都是那種端莊禮貌，嘴巴絕不會吐出這種如同癡漢一樣的對話。

「接下來我們先來點名，晚點我得選一個小老師。」金容仙拿起放在講桌上的點名表，並開始點名。

「四音三A，李郝。」

「到。」

「四音三C，劉夏萊。」

「到。」

「四美三A，丁輝人。」

「到。」

「咦，妳是美術系的學生嗎？」金容仙好奇的抬頭，她沒想過樂理這種枯燥乏味的課程還會有外系的同學想要來修。

「呃，對。」雖然她很早就預料到自己一個外系生來上課一定會收到老師的關心，但在這種安靜到不行的空間裡，還坐在第一排和老師面面相覷的狀況她還是感到十分不自在。

「可以問妳怎麼會來想來修這門課嗎？樂理這麼無聊。」金容仙對眼前染著一頭猖狂的藍色頭髮，卻害羞的抿著唇，臉頰露出了單邊酒窩的女同學產生了十分大的興趣。金容仙走下台來到丁輝人的坐位前，投以對方一個親切的微笑。

反觀丁輝人，在金容仙走下台前她就感到耳根子發熱，她對於這種被關住的感覺感到非常不自在，直到金容仙兩手撐在她的桌子前，對自己投以一個微笑後，她的大腦直逼當機的狀態。

「學、學分不夠......」話才說完丁輝人就恨不得找個洞躲起來，雖然說自己的確是因為學分不夠才修這門課的，但好歹也說點什麼〝想多學點東西〞之類的話才對啊！丁輝人想哭，她頓時覺得這門課她以後沒辦法順利的度過了。

聽完丁輝人的解釋後金容仙反到忍不住笑意，裂嘴笑了出來。看著眼前的丁同學才說完話就一臉後悔莫及的模樣，金容仙意外的發現她的耳朵居然有漸漸漲紅的趨勢。

「那妳就來做我的小老師吧，」金容仙笑著對丁輝人說道，「樂理這門課外系的來上其實是很難過的，妳以後就負責幫我收作業還有點名之類的事情，期中跟期末都幫妳加二十分。」

「各位同學沒有意見吧？」

台下的同學紛紛點頭，小老師這種東西麻煩得要命，就算是老師再漂亮也沒人想當。

「可以嗎，輝人同學？」

「......好，謝謝老師。」丁輝人不知道該哭還是該笑，認命的回答。

「對了，期中考的考試有看嗎？」時空回到現在，金容仙關心的問到。

「有看一些，但還是有些不懂的地方。」丁輝人回答到。

「要我教妳嗎？我正好都沒課了。」雖然嘴巴上說的是詢問的口吻，金容仙拉了張椅子到自己的旁邊意示丁輝人坐下。

「啊？啊、謝謝老師。」丁輝人的大腦又呈現的當機的狀態，她正走神的看著眼前穿著圓領針織毛衣的金容仙露出她那線條分明的鎖骨，即便是翹著腳坐在椅子上的雙腿看上去也纖細到不行。

而且丁輝人意外的發現，她今天和金容仙穿著同款的鞋子，她是黃色的，金容仙是黑色的。

丁輝人害羞的樣子金容仙更是感到心臟爆擊，雖然說她是真的為了丁輝人的考試感到擔心的，可是眼前的小女孩既乖巧又嬌羞的可愛模樣近乎是逼著自己犯罪。不行不行，金容仙，妳可是正人君子，色即是空，色即是空...…

「這樣子有沒有明白許多了？」金容仙拿著紅筆在課本上圈圈寫寫，隨後轉頭問到。對於補課這點金容仙的確是出自於私心，不過既然自己都提議了就一定會盡可能的幫助丁輝人。

「嗯！真的耶，我原本怎麼想都想不通的。」丁輝人興奮的說道，同樣也轉過頭投以開心的笑顏。金容仙的講解十分細膩，對於丁輝人的提問也很有耐心的一一解答。

丁輝人一轉過頭金容仙的心跳又開始無可抑止的瘋狂加速，她忍不住抬手揉了一下丁輝人的頭，溫柔的說道：「妳很可愛。」

呆愣的任由金容仙揉著自己的頭，丁輝人睜著眼說不出任何一句話，感受著自己飛快的心跳。

「抱歉抱歉，嚇到妳了嗎？」丁輝人彷彿整個人當機的模樣讓金容仙嚇得趕緊收手，內心咒罵著自己一時沒得忍住就做出了如此越矩的舉動，萬一嚇著人家可怎麼辦，更何況對方還是自己的學生。

「不、不會的。」連忙解釋到，丁輝人發現收手後的金容仙表情有些不好，不禁感到有些自責。

「妳別多想。是我不好，剛剛一不小心就......」金容仙不自在的撓了下後腦勺，「沒事的話就先回家吧，我也差不多要走了。」

說完金容仙便快速的收拾好包包便起身穿上大衣，餘光偷看著依然坐在椅子上動也不動的丁輝人，心裡默默的嘆了口長氣，該不會自己好端端的教職生涯要被貫上了〝狼師〞的稱號了吧。

就在金容仙背上包包準備離開時，丁輝人伸手拉住了金容仙大衣的衣角。

感受到外力的金容仙回過頭，見丁輝人一手緊張的搓著衣角，一手拉著自己卻不發一語，按耐不住此刻微妙的氣氛的開口問到：「怎麼了嗎？」

「老師要不要......一起吃晚餐。」丁輝人抬起頭，因為害羞的關係她的臉頰看著有些通紅。

「......好啊。」

金容仙並沒有徵求丁輝人的同意就索性領著她到自己的車上，決定開車載她到離學校遠一點的市區用餐。她認為，和自己的學生在學校附近的餐廳吃飯被認出來是一件很怪的事情。

嗯，好吧，多少帶有一點私心啦。

替丁輝人開了副駕的車門後金容仙遍繞到駕駛座那側上車。熟練的發動車子，正準備上路時不料丁輝人突然朝自己傾過身子，伸手給自己繫上安全帶。

「......謝謝。」金容仙愣得看著丁輝人那近在咫尺姣好的側顏，從剛剛在辦公室就聞到丁輝人特有的香氣現正撲蓋著她的五官。金容仙的腦袋近乎抓狂，她怎麼感覺這學生時時刻刻都在引誘著自己犯罪。

「老師，我們要去吃什麼啊？」路途上都沒怎麼開口的丁輝人問到，其實是因為金容仙已經駕著車繞啊繞的都不見得目的地，她才忍不住好奇的開口。

「其實我也不知道。」金容仙尷尬的抓了下頭髮，好幾次她正開到想帶丁輝人去吃的餐廳附近就有看著像自己學校裡的學生，雖然不知道是不是因為她自己太過於敏感，還是因為真的這麼湊巧。

「還是老師要來我家？」丁輝人說完便轉過頭，正好對上了金容仙睜著大眼有些不知所措的表情連忙解釋到：「不、不是，我想說老師會不會怕遇到熟人之類的......」

丁輝人也有發現好幾次金容仙開進巷子後正準備停下來時，望了下窗外就又踩油門離開，才出自於好意的提議，畢竟這頓飯局是她自己邀約的。

「那來我家吧，我們回家叫外賣來吃。」金容仙笑著說道，丁輝人慌張的樣子實在是太可愛了。

金容仙和丁輝人在開車回家的路上就先事前叫好了外賣，待金容仙領著丁輝人進自己的單身小屋後的不久外賣就送達了。

兩個人在坐在餐桌前面對著面用餐，金容仙盡可能的像個沒事人那樣和丁輝人東一句西一句的聊天，多半都是在關心丁輝人學業上的問題。

「所以妳大二都在忙比賽啊？算下來也挺充實的啊。」金容仙嘴裡還塞著辣炒年糕，鼓著一張小臉口齒不清的說道。

「我也覺得很棒的經驗，」丁輝人看著眼前的金老師臉頰被辣炒年糕猜的鼓鼓的模樣忍不住勾起微笑，「不過現在就是有一堆補不完的學分。」

「忍一下就過了，妳這麼聰明不會延畢的啦。」安慰的說道，金容仙又大口的吸了一口碗裡的海鮮麵。

肚子餓的兩個人很快的掃光餐桌上的食物，飯後兩個人坐在沙發前看著電視上演的綜藝節目，絲毫沒有打算提起丁輝人什麼時候要回家這個問題。

「老師，我可以問妳一個問題嗎？」丁輝人坐在沙發的另一側，轉頭看著金容仙像個小朋友似的攤坐在沙發上，完全沒有她平常在上課時的威嚴。

「嗯？怎麼了嗎？」金容仙也轉過頭，相較於自己完全處在一個放鬆的狀態，丁輝人看起來就有那麼一點正襟危坐了。

「妳有男朋友嗎？」

「啊？」金容仙差點沒給自己正噎下的口水嗆著，她好不容易才平息下午在辦公室裡那種奇怪又曖昧的氛圍，不料丁輝人又提起這種奇怪的話題。

丁輝人沒有因為金容仙朝自己投以一個詫異的眼神而動容，真摯的看著金容仙，等待她的回答。

「我單身啊，」丁輝人這麼認真的模樣反而讓金容仙感覺自己剛才的反應有些丟臉，尷尬的抓了下頭髮接著說道：「怎麼突然說這個？」

「那女朋友呢？」沒有回答金容仙的問題，丁輝人反問道。

「也沒有。」金容仙從原本攤坐著的姿勢坐正了起來。她發誓她除了在辦公室時忍不住摸了下丁輝人的頭以外，並沒有意圖想要勾引眼前這位漂亮的女大生，根本就是這位女大生一直試圖誘惑自己！不管她有沒有試圖，反正她感覺她都快被丁輝人牽著鼻子走了！

「這樣啊。」得到回應的丁輝人嘴角勾起一抹微笑，其實對於她來說師生戀什麼的她不在意，更何況她都大三了，沒多久她就要準備畢業了。

反觀金容仙就感到天人交戰了，道德觀這三個大字就擋在自己眼前之外，她才來這間大學教書不到半年就拐走自己的學生，這在良心上她怎麼也說不過去。

「老師不問我有沒有男朋友嗎？」丁輝人見金容仙並沒有繼續回話，佯裝著不滿的語氣說到。

「啊？」丁輝人不開心的小表情又再一次讓金容仙感到心臟爆擊，怎麼她才天人交戰完見著丁輝人又傻呵呵的跟著她走了。

「那妳有男朋友嗎？」小心翼翼的問到，應該說金容仙小心翼翼的讓自己看起來沒有別有居心。

「沒有，女朋友也沒有。」丁輝人說著便起身挨著金容仙的旁邊坐下，看似無心的把玩起金容仙骨節分名的手指。

金容仙可以說是全身都顫慄了起來，這絕對是赤裸裸的誘惑啊！

「那個，輝人同學......妳是不是該準備回家了？」金容仙有些結巴的開口。

天地良心啊！要不是眼前這女人是自己的學生，她早就把她抓過來辦了！

「可以住老師家嗎？」丁輝人勾起金容仙的手臂，親暱的挨著金容仙問到。

要說丁輝人現在正使著各種小招術勾引老師也好，還是說她只是順著自己的情感回話也罷。打從金容仙在辦公室寵溺的揉著自己的頭，後來又因為自己的舉動頻頻的發愣和發傻，敏感如丁輝人，她早就感覺到眼前這位美女老師對自己的想法多少是和自己相似的。

「我說笑呢，那老師等等可以送我回家嗎？」見金容仙久久沒有回話，丁輝人便退讓了一步。攻陷傻白甜老師可是長久之計，可不能因為太過於著急而毀了兩個人的關係。

「當然可以。」金容仙暗自再心裡鬆了一口氣，假使丁輝人真打算死賴在她家不走，那她今晚不是得和丁輝人睡在同一張床上就是得睡沙發了，她家可沒有客房這種東西啊。

待金容仙領著丁輝人上自己的車後，為了避免再次發生丁輝人突然湊近自己給自己繫安全帶的狀況，金容仙一上車就給自己繫上了安全帶。

不過現在，她撇了眼丁輝人後她又再次感到天人交戰了，因為丁輝人像是裝死一樣的看著前方，完全沒有想繫安全帶的意思。

師生關係就是這種不公平的東西，倘若此刻她像丁輝人一樣自主的幫她繫上，她反倒看上去像個狼師了。

實在是不知道該如何是好，也不能不顧她的人身安全就讓丁輝人這樣沒繫安全帶上路，金容仙尷尬的乾咳了幾聲，開口好心的提醒到：「那個，妳安全帶沒繫。」

「老師可以幫我繫嗎？」丁輝人的語氣乖巧的像個沒事人似的，殊不知字字句句裡皆是誘惑。

金容仙感覺她那僅有的道德觀都快背自己而去了，她再三的在心裡默念著〝色即是空〞，緩緩的伸手替丁輝人繫上安全帶。

她已經盡可能的不要靠近丁輝人，不料丁輝人忽然抬手捧著自己的臉，用著最單純的表情說著完全違和的話語：「從以前就發現老師的臉肉肉的，好可愛呀。」

「......那個，輝人同學......」金容仙的大腦近幾呈現當機的狀態，一直被年下又是誘惑又是調戲的她哪受的了。

金容仙按開的自己安全帶的按鈕，起身跨坐在丁輝人的腿上。反客為主的一手撐在丁輝人的椅背上，一手捏起丁輝人的下巴，一反剛才的木訥，眼神是前所未有的魅惑。

「誘惑老師，是要受懲罰的喔。」金容仙僅有的理智在對上丁輝人依然純真無暇的面容早已化為烏有，道德觀也好、良心也罷，此時此刻的她只想著伸頭是一刀縮頭也是一刀。

以後的事情以後再說，現在的她只想把這個頻頻讓自己心跳漏拍的小妖精給收了。

「懲罰我吧，我的老師。」丁輝人伸手勾著金容仙好看的頸子，金容仙有些低啞的嗓音像是毒藥那般瞬間侵占她的全身，像是誘惑著亞當偷嘗禁果的撒旦那般，她也甘願為她自投羅網。

金容仙奮力的吻上丁輝人那嬌嫩欲滴的粉唇，侵略性的啃咬著，像是在懲罰眼前這位不安守己的學生總是時時刻刻的在誘惑著自己。

她的手攀上了丁輝人胸前的圓潤，穿著單薄衛衣的她很輕易就感受到金容仙那骨節分明的手傳來的溫度。金容仙的手不安份的揉捏著，不知道是因為丁輝人的衣服太過於輕薄，還是因為眼前的可愛女孩十分敏感的關係，她不久便感受到她那飽滿的圓潤漸漸有了禿起，這是動情的印記。

丁輝人也不是好欺負的主，她勾著金容仙頸子的雙手漸漸滑到那人的耳廓，饒有興致的搓揉著。不安分於唇舌間的交纏，丁輝人離開了金容仙的紅唇來到了她的耳邊，淘氣的舔吻著，時而吸吮，時而在她的耳邊頃洩著曖昧的喘息。

耳邊傳來的嬌嗔讓金容仙像是斷了理智線，她迅速的替丁輝人解開安全帶並牽著她下車回到自己的家裡。途中，丁輝人像是調皮搗蛋的小麻煩，手指在金容仙握著自己的掌心劃圈，絲毫沒有害怕金容仙忍不住就當場把自己給辦了的意思。

「妳死定了。」忍耐著掌心頻頻傳來的搔癢感，金容仙回過頭投以丁輝人一記邪魅的微笑。

還來不及回話，丁輝人就被金容仙拉著進家門，兩手高舉著被那人一手按在門上。金容仙舔吻著丁輝人小得可愛的耳廓，一手拉起她阻礙著自己侵略她的高領衛衣。

配合著金容仙侵略自己，丁輝人的衛衣三兩下就被金容仙脫下扔至一旁。順著她的耳廓，金容仙一路舔吻至她的脖頸，懲罰性的在她的頸子上吸吮著。

被高領包覆著的頸子使的丁輝人好聞的體香更加的濃郁，金容仙的鼻腔充斥著丁輝人好聞的味道，貪婪的吸入著，就像那人僅屬於自己的那樣霸道。

「不行種......」染著情慾的嗓音聽起來哪裡有拒絕的意思，丁輝人此刻甜膩的聲線讓金容仙更是按耐不住慾火更加用力的吸吮著，直到丁輝人因為痛感而無法克制的喊出聲，金容仙才願意停下。

「老師、痛......」那人衣衫不整，分不清是因為情慾還是痛感的雙佈滿水氣，脖頸深紅色的印記猖狂的波攔金容仙的感官，她再次俯身舔吻著自己種下的印記，像是在道歉般的輕柔。

頸子再次傳來溫熱的處感很快得讓丁輝人進入狀態，金容仙的侵略一路來到的胸前，她將包覆著丁輝人的胸罩往上推，早已動情的豐滿硬挺的站立。她調皮的在周遭舔吮，怎麼樣就是不願愛撫早已動情的花心。

按耐不住金容仙故意的舉動，兩手被壓制在頭頂的丁輝人忍不住扭動著挺起身子，像是意示著金容仙不要再縱火。

「妳在提醒我嗎？」笑看著丁輝人主動的樣子，金容仙饒有興致來到丁輝人的眼前，「想要我......這樣？」

無預警的捏了下挺起的頂端，丁輝人敏感的抖了下身子。

「妳很敏感呢。」像是安撫似的吻了下丁輝人的額頭，金容仙俯身舔吻著終於被疼惜的頂端，一手駕輕就熟的上下撥弄著，惹的那人克制不住的叫了出聲。

「哈、哈......老師......」丁輝人那聲甜膩的〝老師〞更是讓金容仙因為禁忌的感覺更加的興奮了起來，她鬆開制伏著丁輝人的雙手並摟著她纖細的腰肢，一手不安份的解開她的牛仔褲頭，毫無預警的掠過內在美直接探入她濕熱的花叢。

「好濕啊......」如同嘆息般的話語，丁輝人敏感的身體惹得金容仙愛不釋手，她有節奏的按壓著她的花辦，時而按壓著被包覆著得小荳，惹得眼前的女孩頻頻顫抖。

貪婪的不願儘於淺嚐，金容仙退去了那人下身的所有衣物，蹲下了身子親吻著她濕熱的腿心。

感受到不同於手指的觸感丁輝人害臊得叫了出聲，「嗯、別舔，很髒......」她撫著金容仙的頭試圖讓她別再作這種害羞到不行的舉動，軟綿綿的身子哪有一點力氣推開她，看著就像是享受著金容仙唇舌間的愛撫。

沒有理會丁輝人的拒絕，金容仙自顧自得繼續進攻。抬手在洞口外饒有興致的徘徊，舌頭上下撥弄著嬌嫩欲滴的小荳。

「老師......」金容仙的愛撫時間有點過長，丁輝人像是按耐不住快要爆發的情慾那辦喊著金容仙，催促著她快點讓自己解脫。

「乖，告訴我妳想要什麼。」金容仙起身來到丁輝人的面前，耳邊傳來的囈語如同撒旦般直擊著丁輝人的大腦，「我都會給妳。」

「哈......老師......」丁輝人感受著金容仙的手指在自己的洞口環繞著，就像是在等待自己的應答那般。她轉過頭吻上金容仙的唇瓣，輕聲的說到：「上我。」

得到了回應的金容仙拉起丁輝人的一腳讓她勾在自己的腰上，手指奮力的探入丁輝人濕熱的花莖裡勾弄著。終於被填滿了的丁輝人摟著金容仙甜膩的尖叫著，雖然不是第一次做愛，但因為許久沒有親密接觸的關係丁輝人花莖緊緊的包覆著金容仙的指節，惹著金容仙更加賣力的在她的身下抽送。

「哈、老師、老師快一點......啊......」丁輝人擺動著腰肢在金容仙的耳邊催促著，胡亂的親吻著金容仙的脖頸。意亂情迷的的面容佈上一層粉嫩，讓金容仙玩心大起，放慢了手指的速度，指節摳挖著她的花莖，像是在尋找著什麼。

「不要，不行......啊！」反應過來的丁輝人知道金容仙在尋找什麼，頓時感到緊張的身子使她的花莖更加緊緻的包覆著金容仙。

這反而使金容仙更加容易的找到花莖裡不同於其他處感的皺褶，奮力的按了一下，使得人前那人迅速的到了小高潮。

「有人跟妳說過妳真的可愛的要命嗎？」金容仙輕咬了一下丁輝人的鼻尖，寵溺的說到。

語畢，她再伸了一根手指進入丁輝人的花莖裡頭，快速的攻擊著皺褶。

「嗯、老師...老師......要不行了啊......」像是溺水的人一般死命的抓著金容仙的背，丁輝人哭喪著哀求著。不同於嘴裡傾瀉出的話語，丁輝人配合著金容仙的抽送擺動著她的腰肢，身子越發越僵硬了起來。

「要、要到了，哈...哈、老師，啊－－」終於登上頂端的丁輝人高潮得失神，像是瞬間被抽乾那樣倒在金容仙的懷裡。

金容仙輕輕的吻了下她的額頭，並抬起丁輝人的另一隻腳抱著她走進自己的臥室，溫柔得將她放倒在自己柔軟的雙人床上。

相較於一絲不掛的丁輝人，金容仙就顯得格外的衣衫完整了。不滿於只有自己和對方坦承相見的狀態，丁輝人嘟著嘴試圖脫掉金容仙的衣服。

像是知道丁輝人的不滿，金容仙笑著伸手捏了下丁輝人的臉蛋，三兩下就把自己的衣服退去。

「過來。」金容仙掀開棉被後便躺了進去，輕拍著自己身前的位置意示丁輝人躺過來一些。

丁輝人一頭栽進金容仙溫暖的懷抱裡，她早已溺斃在金容仙此刻的無限溫柔裡。貪婪的聞著金容仙的體香，彷彿此時此刻的全世界就只剩下相愛的她們倆。

「喜歡我嗎？」金容仙認真的說到。事到如今她都把人家給辦了，她才不是那種不想負責任的傢伙。

「嗯。」害羞的點頭，丁輝人直到現在才正視她今晚所有的破格行為，這才不像她以往會做的事。誰叫眼前的老師實在是......太引人犯罪了。

「我也喜歡你。」金容仙笑了，師生關係什麼的，她也不想去在意了。大不了自己在找其他的工作，反正以她的能力找個像樣的工作不會是件難事。

丁輝人也笑了，她抬頭吻上了金容仙的唇瓣，不帶有任何一點的情慾，像是輕輕的應答。

「不過，你不是個性挺內向害羞的嗎？」金容仙想到今天丁輝人時時刻刻都在勾引自己的模樣，忍不住捏了一把她的細腰，「一直勾引我犯罪，壞小孩。」

「哪、哪有。」又回到了以往害羞木訥的丁輝人，她的小臉瞬間漲紅，害羞得將腦袋往金容仙的懷裡蹭。

「以後不准這樣對別人，知道嗎？」一想到要是以後丁輝人也這樣對著別人金容仙整個人都不好了，佔有慾極強的她絕對不允許這種事發生。

「才不會。」丁輝人不滿的抬頭，她才不是那種喜歡到處招蜂引蝶的女生呢。

「我只喜歡老師。」

「嗯，我也只喜歡你。」金容仙吻上了丁輝人的唇瓣，笑著說到。


End file.
